1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of image pickup devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to the technical field of image pickup devices in which light incident upon a lens portion is guided to a light-receiving portion and is subjected to photo electric conversion and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pickup apparatuses, such as video cameras, are normally equipped with an image pickup device having a CCD (charge coupled device), CMOS (complimentary metal oxide semiconductor) or the like as a light-receiving portion.
FIG. 1 shows an example of such a conventional pickup device.
An image pickup device xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is formed by mounting a main body c, having a cover body b attached thereto, on a circuit board d.
The cover body b has a substantially cylindrical configuration, and a lens e is held at one end of the cover body b.
For example, the main body c is formed by providing required members on a molded body f formed from a resin material. The molded body f has a mounting recess g formed on one surface thereof, and a through hole h is formed in the middle of the bottom of the mounting recess g. A bonding portion i in the form of a recess is formed in the middle of the bottom of the through hole h of the molded body f.
A lead frame j is provided on the molded body f using insert molding. A part of the lead frame j is embedded in the molded body f, and the rest of the same is located outside the molded body f.
A CCD image sensor 1, as a light-receiving portion, is secured to the bonding portion i of the molded body f with an adhesive k; and, the CCD image sensor 1 is connected to one end of the lead frame j through wires m, m, . . . .
A transparent lid body o is mounted to the mounting recess g of the molded body f with an adhesive n to keep a space p, defined in the molded body f, hermetic.
The cover body b is mounted to cover the lid body o that is mounted on the molded body f. The other end of the lead frame j of the main body portion c is bonded to bonding portions q, q, . . . of the circuit board d.
Since the molded body f is provided and the bonding portion i in the form of a recess is provided on the molded body f to provide the CCD image sensor 1, the above-described conventional pickup device a as a whole has a great thickness, which results in the problem that efforts to obtain a lower profile are hindered.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 84278/1996 disclosed a solid-state pickup apparatus in which a solid-state image sensor is bonded in a face-to-face relationship with a through hole in a board using the flip-chip method. However, no proposal was made on how to prevent sealing resin from flowing into the through hole during resin-sealing of the circuit board and the pickup element.
The first object of the invention is to solve the above-described problems and to reduce the thickness of an image pickup device.
Another object of the invention is to provide an image pickup device in which sealing resin is prevented from flowing into a through hole during resin-sealing of the circuit board and pickup element.
In order to solve the above-described problems, the image pickup device according to an embodiment of the invention is characterized in that it is equipped with a circuit board that is formed with a predetermined circuit pattern having a bonding portion and which has a through hole, a pickup element which has a light-receiving portion and a bonded portion and that is bonded to the bonding portion of the circuit pattern at the bonded portion to be secured to one surface of the circuit board, a cover body which has a lens portion for guiding incident light to the light-receiving portion of the pickup element through the through hole of the circuit board and that is secured to another surface of the circuit board opposite to the above-mentioned surface such that the through hole is covered and the circumferential surface of the through hole of the circuit board is plated.
A method of manufacturing the image pickup device according to the invention is characterized in that it has the steps of forming a circuit board by forming a predetermined circuit pattern having a bonding portion and a through hole on a board, bonding a bonded portion of a pickup element having a light-receiving portion and the bonded portion to the bonding portion of the circuit board to secure the pickup element on one surface of the circuit board, securing a cover body having a lens portion for guiding incident light to the light-receiving portion of the pickup element through the through hole on another surface of the circuit board opposite to the above-mentioned surface such that the through hole is covered and plating an inner circumferential surface of the through hole of the circuit board.
Therefore, the image pickup device and the method of manufacturing the same according to the present invention make it possible to achieve a low profile and to prevent the flow of sealing resin, because there is no need for using a molded body having a recess for providing the light-receiving portion.